За новой встречей неизбежно расставание
by Oldhorta
Summary: Джек неожиданно снова встречается с Десятым Доктором после событий 4 сезона . Warnings:minor slash!


**Title: ** **За новой встречей неизбежно расставание**

**Author: Oldhorta **

**Category: drama **

**Warnings: minor slash **

**Rating: T **

**Season: after 4 **

**Summary ** **: Джек неожиданно для себя снова встречается с Доктором **

Поначалу Джек не понял, что его разбудило. Словно что-то вырвало то ли из сна, то ли из забытья. С трудом разлепив веки, он с досадой вздохнул. Все тело затекло, а шея и вовсе одеревенела. Неудивительно, он опять уснул за столом. Хорошо, хоть не лицом на клавиатуре. Она бы неплохо отпечаталась у него на щеках на радость Гвен и Янто. Но от мыслей о собственной внешности и ноющих мышцах его отвлек звук, доносившийся из соседней комнаты, звук, и разбудивший его. Он поднял голову и прислушался. Было в звуке нечто странное и знакомое одновременно. Столь похожее на… «Невозможно». Мысль не успела промелькнуть, а он был уже на ногах, наплевав на протесты еще не пришедшего в норму тела. Стул отлетел в сторону. И черт с ним. Расстояние до двери сократилось до одного шага-прыжка. Дверь открылась сразу. Ее счастье. В противном случае она бы вылетела вместе с косяком. Одно краткое и в то же время невероятно долгое мгновение Джек стоял на пороге, улыбаясь в пространство. Комнате, воздуху. Всему, что его окружало. Бессмысленно. Просто потому что не мог не улыбаться. Прямо посредине гостиной стояла синяя полицейская будка.  
Когда первая радость, а вместе с ней и растерянность, схлынули, Джек забеспокоился. По идее, двери ТАРДИС уже должны были отвориться, и из них должен был появиться Доктор. Но секунда сменялась секундой, и ничего не происходило. «Это не к добру», - решил Джек и, подбежав к ТАРДИС, толкнул дверь. Она открылась сразу. Слегка удивленный, он прошел внутрь. Доктора нигде не было видно. Уж его долговязую фигуру можно было всегда заметить с самого порога. Джек чуть прошел вперёд и испугался. В центре комнаты управления, неподалеку от кресла, уткнувшись лицом в решетчатый пол, лежала до боли знакомая фигура. В коричневом пальто. Всё том же проклятом коричневом пальто. Джек осторожно перевернул Доктора и немедленно закрыл глаза. Пальто Доктора было расстегнуто, и хорошо было видно, что пиджак и рубашка покрыты кровью. Не такого цвета, как у обычных, нормальных людей, немного другого оттенка, но кровью.  
- Черт, - вырвалось у Джека. – У нас не бывает спокойных свиданий, верно, Доктор?  
Он не ожидал, что тот ему ответит. Но тайм-лорд неожиданно открыл глаза и, прошептав: - Надо извлечь пулю, - снова потерял сознание.

Пару часов спустя Джек сидел возле кровати, то поглядывая на лицо Доктора, то, от нечего делать, катая по ладони злосчастную пулю. Она была необычной круглой формы. И столь же необычно большой и тяжелой. Отнюдь не дробинка. Такой пулей и слона легко убить, не то, что человека. Но Доктор не человек, так что… Джек перевел взгляд на лежавшего в кровати тайм-лорда. Может, всё не так страшно, как выглядело два часа назад.  
Доктор пошевелился, и Джек немедленно придвинулся ближе к кровати.  
- Так-то лучше, - сказал Доктор, слегка повернув к нему голову.  
- Теперь у тебя есть сувенир, - и Джек показал ему пулю. Он не знал, как по-другому начать разговор.  
- Оставь себе, – поморщился Доктор. – Я собираю сувениры, но не такие.  
- Как тебя угораздило?  
- Долгая история.  
По выражению лица Доктора Джек понял, что подробностей ему не дождаться. Их придется вытягивать.  
- По-прежнему один?  
- Не совсем. Просто они не задерживаются надолго.  
- Тебе нельзя быть одному. Был бы у тебя компаньон, глядишь, подобного бы не случилось.  
- Смешно слышать такое от тебя.  
- Почему? – удивился Джек.  
- Во-первых, потому что ты сам ушел. Тебя никто не выгонял.  
- Ты знаешь причину.  
- Да, она отчасти извиняет, но не отменяет самого факта.  
- А во-вторых? – поспешно спросил Джек. Меньше всего в тот момент ему хотелось оправдываться и спорить.  
- Вся заваруха приключилась из-за твоего современника.  
Джек с непонимающим видом уставился на Доктора.  
- Современника?  
- Да. Пребывание в Торчвуде плохо сказалось на твоих мыслительных процессах? Когда я говорю «современник», я подразумеваю под ним человека из твоего столетия. Не этого. Того, – и Доктор указал пальцем в потолок, словно там, наверху, и находилось столетие Джека.  
Джек задумчиво изучил пулю.  
- Не припомню, чтобы в 51 веке стреляли такими пулями. Разве что временная линия с тех пор изменилась, или кто-то умудрился на этот раз уничтожить не один, а все оружейные заводы, и народу пришлось перейти на кустарное производство. Вернуться обратно в период промышленной революции, а то и Средневековья.  
Доктор усмехнулся.  
- Почти угадал. Это пуля из аркебузы.  
- Вот это да, - Джек подбросил пулю на ладони. - Значит, ты был в прошлом? И наткнулся на моего современника? И что он там делал?  
- Неважно, - отмахнулся Доктор, но чуть погодя со вздохом добавил: - Хотел убить Франциска I.  
- Зачем? – искренне изумился Джек.  
- Откуда мне знать? Заниматься психоанализом было как-то, знаешь, некогда. Хотя есть у меня теория, что вы все в 51 веке просто от скуки тронулись.  
- Но ты его, конечно, остановил?  
- Да, - кратко ответил Доктор.  
- Неужели это он выстрелил в тебя из аркебузы?  
Несмотря на ситуацию, картина вырисовывалась нелепая и оттого смешная, так что Джек невольно ухмыльнулся, задавая этот вопрос.  
- Нет.  
Доктору явно не нравилась тема беседы, но по какой-то причине он все-таки поддерживал разговор. Неохотно. Как будто делая одолжение.  
- Оказался не в том месте и не в тот час. Но хватит об этом.  
Он повертел головой по подушке.  
- Я ведь не в ТАРДИС?  
- У меня дома.  
- Кто бы сомневался, - едва разборчиво пробурчал Доктор. – И, разумеется, в твоей кровати?  
- Она очень удобная, - объяснил Джек.  
- Еще бы.  
Между ними повисла неловкая пауза.  
- Как бы то ни было, - смущенно нарушил молчание Джек, – я рад, что ты вспомнил обо мне, а не отправился к кому-нибудь другому.  
- Это не я, - тайм-лорд отвел взгляд.  
Ответ Доктора был неожиданным и вызвал болезненное чувство в груди.  
- Извини?  
- Это ТАРДИС отвезла меня к тебе.  
Джек долго переваривал новость. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не такого.  
- Вот как, - выдавил он из себя. – Надо же. Я думал, что она…  
- Нет, нет, - не дал ему договорить Доктор, - Ты по-прежнему ей не нравишься. Но, учитывая обстоятельства, она выбрала тебя, как обладающего необходимыми навыками и возможностями. Ты же знаешь, я не могу обратиться за помощью в больницу. И пулю сам вынуть не мог. Так что ты был подходящей кандидатурой. Хотя мне самому любопытно, почему, несмотря на ваши отношения, она выбрала именно тебя. В этом что-то скрывается… Но причину она никогда не откроет. Это так и останется тайной.  
«Или она понимает намного больше нас самих», хотелось сказать Джеку, но он промолчал, опасаясь реакции Доктора. Когда у того темнел взор, у Джека по коже бежали мурашки, и отнимался язык. - Теперь мне надо отдохнуть, - заявил Доктор, закрывая глаза.  
Джек послушно встал и вышел из собственной спальни.

Джек вошел без стука. Доктор, стоя к двери спиной, застегивал рубашку. Он повернулся, застегивая на ходу последнюю пуговицу, и оправил рукава.  
«Эх, не успел», - с сожалением вздохнул Джек.  
- Уже на ногах? - спросил он вслух, быстро пряча огорчение за жизнерадостной улыбкой.  
- Не просто на ногах, - ответил улыбкой Доктор. – А как новенький. Сам посмотри, - и Доктор покрутился перед ним (не был бы Джек с ним хорошо знаком, решил бы, что тот специально его дразнит). – Видишь?  
Джек с удовольствием бы посмотрел, но прекрасно понимал, что тянуться к рубашке руками не стоит. Впрочем, руки сами дернулись вперед, но он вовремя спохватился и вытянул их почти по швам. Доктор движение заметил, но никак не прокомментировал.  
- Всего за один день? – как Джек ни старался, сохранить невозмутимость ему не удалось.  
- А мне больше и не надо.  
Доктор внимательно посмотрел на вытянувшееся лицо Джека, и с несвойственной ему теплотой добавил: – Пора уходить.  
Он протянул правую руку. На прощание. Джек принял её, хотя внутри все перевернулось. «И всё», - подумалось ему. - «Так быстро, так сухо. Словно вычеркнут навсегда. Навечно. А ведь я мог стать идеальным спутником, Доктор. Бессмертный, бездомный, свободный».  
И тут неожиданно Доктор заключил его в объятья. Не веря самому себе, Джек ответил, повеселев так же стремительно, как за мгновение до этого впал в уныние. Он никогда не знал, как Доктор себя поведет. Предыдущего он понимал лучше. Этот был вечно полон сюрпризов. И где-то глубоко внутри Джек чувствовал, что даже побивается его. Но выпускать его из объятий ему очень не хотелось. Доктор, выждав немного, прошептал ему на ухо: «Прощай, бессмертный», и высвободился сам.  
- До новой встречи, - тихо отозвался Джек, не ожидая, что заторопившийся Доктор его услышит.  
С легкой грустью он смотрел, как Доктор исчезает в синей будке.  
«Береги его», мысленно попросил он ТАРДИС и скрестил пальцы.


End file.
